


Gaze

by TerrusDacktellus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Buffy's hair appreciation club, F/M, Ficlet, Pure pointless fluff, buffy season 10, post 10x15, schmoopity schmoop schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrusDacktellus/pseuds/TerrusDacktellus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the fight with Archaeus, the Scooby gang assembles to do some serious research. Buffy’s trying to focus but Spike wants attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

They were supposed to be making with the research. Giles had been very specific on this point and for once Buffy wasn’t arguing. Scary demon lord with weird, Doc-Oc-like spiny claw arrangement, that was some serious motivation to study. Maybe if she’d had one of those for a teacher back in high school, she would’ve paid more attention in class. Of course, even at her hyperactive worse back in high school, she’d never had to deal with a distraction like this.

Spike was staring at her. Everyone else was bent over their books or laptops like good little Scoobies: Xander and Dawn were sitting at the table, Giles was sprawled out on his stomach on the floor, surrounded by stacks of paper, Willow was curled up in an armchair, frowning at her laptop and Spike was beside her on the couch, just staring at her. He wasn’t even bothering to be subtle about it: his book lay closed across his drawn up knees and he was resting his elbow on it, chin cupped in his hand and eyes fixed on her.

Determinedly keeping her head down and aimed at the big, dusty book in her hands, Buffy stretched out a foot and nudged him hard on the shin. Mistake. Lightning fast, his hand shot out to close around her bare ankle and why had she thought that wearing cut offs would be a good idea? And since when were her ankles erogenous zones? She gave her leg a little shake, trying to dislodge him and he gripped tighter in response. She didn’t need to look up to know that he was giving her that pouty, kicked puppy look. She risked a peek and got hit by the full force of big, melting, blue eyes, gazing at her imploringly. Buffy squeaked and buried her head in her book again.

“You okay, Buff?” called Dawn without turning around.

“Yeah, you okay, Slayer?” Spike echoed and seeing as he was facing away from everyone else, she was the only one who could see the mocking grin on his face.

“Fine,” she said brightly and made another futile attempt to kick him. His grin widened and he flicked his tongue briefly against his top teeth. Buffy averted her eyes again before he could hit her with her Achilles heel, the head tilt. Even when she’d hated him, even before she’d been crazy attracted to him, she’d always had something of a weakness for the head tilt. Thwarted, Spike turned to her actual Achilles, his fingers brushing up and down the back of her heel. Buffy shivered a little. There was something about the way he wanted to get to know every tiny part of her, not just the traditional sexy bits but random places like the soft spot behind her elbow, the curve of her back, the backs of her knees and, case in point, her ankles, that made every touch erotic. His fingers made slow circles over the hard points of the bone _and he was still staring at her._

Giving up entirely, Buffy shifted a little closer to him. He was giving her the cherubic ‘chin resting on hand’ thing again and smiling beatifically as he contemplated her.

“What the hell are you looking at?” she said under her breath and his hand slipped up her trouser leg to caress her calf. She very deliberately didn’t jump.

“Your hair,” he murmured back.

“What?” Her hands flew to her head automatically. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“Nope.” He lifted his hand away from her leg and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just really love your hair.”

Giles glanced up at them disapprovingly and Buffy could feel her cheeks start to tingle but she didn’t tell Spike to stop.

“But it’s short now,” she whispered and he shrugged, smoothing his hand over it.

“I like it short,” he said.

“Thought you liked it long.”

“Like it long too.”

Buffy turned her head into his hand, feeling his fingers abandon her hair to trace the edge of her ear lightly, circling the lobe repeatedly. She couldn’t quite contain the sigh that escaped and Giles sighed loudly from the floor.

“Some of us are trying to concentrate, if you two don’t mind!” he snapped and Buffy grinned at Spike teasingly.

“Yeah, Spike,” she said. “Concentrate.”

He glared at her briefly, then shifted over to make room at his side, holding out his arm invitingly.

“I’ll concentrate better if you’re over here with me,” he said and his voice wasn’t quite vibrating at the natural frequency of her panties but it was a close thing. Over at the table, Dawn and Xander started making puking noises.

“Like hell you will,” Buffy muttered but she crawled up beside him and tucked herself under his arm anyway. His hand curled around her upper arm straight away, of freaking course, unerringly finding the most sensitive area to stroke. She pinched his side and appreciated the way the pectoral her head was resting on tightened when he jumped.

“Behave,” she hissed.

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, taking a good whiff of her hair in the process. Creep.

“Never,” he whispered.


End file.
